percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lex Panagakos
Can somebody make the art thing for me? I have absolutely no idea where or how you obtain them... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 22:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll make it! -Leafwhisker 22:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 22:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to spoil any fun and im just saying, Theres already a fire god his name is vulcan (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vulcan_(god))[[User:Viper123|Viper123]] 03:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) He's Hephaustus. However you spell it. We're talking Greek. xD No offense. Vulcan is Roman, although it's a pretty cool name for a god. I have an idea... ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 03:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh...I guess i didn't read the whole thing (im lazy right now).It's VERY hot here in the philippines.Viper123 03:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Here you go, sorry if it looks crappy. -Leafwhisker 22:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) They're from a website called elouai.com. Sparrowsong 23:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) It looks like him, except his eyes look Chinese. No offense to Chinese people out there. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 23:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, the only "golden" eyes are really girly-looking...so, yeah. Sparrowsong 00:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Can't he look Chinese? They are really the only eyes that look golden. -Leafwhisker 00:07, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter. Now that I know... I tried one of my own. LOL, it sucks. Look. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) And his eyes are blue now. Because Zeus is his father. Srry, trying different things here. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I like it. =) -Leafwhisker 00:13, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, Leafy. I just wanted to try one, and they all look super girly. Like, I'm not GIRLY like that. ("Girly" is not spelled wrong!) But mine looks gay and yours looks... gothy-gay. LOL. Sorry. For all of you guys... Do you like Forest's or Leafy's image better? Leafy's (top one) Forest's (bottom, gay-looking one) IDC, just decide already! Pronunciation Lex Panagakos. (Pan-a-gack-ows) Eyes Zeus does not have blue eyes. His eyes are dark grey. Source: http://percyjackson.wikia.com/wiki/Zeus. Sparrowsong 00:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's what everyone SAYS! I'm going with that. And it's a wiki. Anyone can edit it. :P No offense to you or anything. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 00:22, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Forest, that was pretty offensive. If you have The Demigod Files, Thalia inherited blue eyes from her mother. It also says in Lightning Thief that Zeus's eyes are grey. That's a fairly well-monitored Wiki, and if anyone put something in an article that wasn't true, chances are it would be removed pretty quickly. There are book references to Zeus having grey eyes, but it never says he has blue eyes. The only reason people say that Zeus has blue eyes is because of Thalia's eye color, the same reason people assume Hermes is blonde even though his hair color hasn't been mentioned (that I know of). Just because a lot of people think something doesn't mean it's true. Remember how everyone thought the world would end on December 12, 2012? Next time, don't say such inflammatory things. Sparrowsong 00:28, March 4, 2010 (UTC) P.S. In case you don't know, :P means sticking your tongue out. Well, I distrust factual wikis because anyone can edit them. And I'm sorry I offended you. *sigh* Life is just so hard right now... gods, I'm so ashamed, but not at myself. At a friend (not at you). Whatever I do is done, there's nothing you can do about it. Ever. It's in history, like slavery and World War 2 and math today. And I know that :P means sticking my tongue out! Otherwise I would ask what it meant. I'm fourteen. *pulls back* Gods, I feel rude. I'm just going to leave now. ♪It's thriller, thriller night... ♫ 22:33, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Goodbye. Sparrowsong 22:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC)